


Portafortuna inconsapevoli

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 10 - PortafortunaFandom: Assassin's CreedShip: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da VinciEzio usa Leonardo come suo portafortuna, senza dirlo al diretto interessato.Dal testo:"- Perché continui a farmi il baciamano Ezio? - Gli chiese un giorno, quando sentiva di aver raccolto abbastanza coraggio. L'assassino era di fronte a lui, la mano guantata che delicatamente reggeva quella di Leonardo. Ezio evitava il suo sguardo, alla ricerca di una spiegazione plausibile."
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Portafortuna inconsapevoli

Ezio era una persona davvero singolare, pensava Leonardo. Aveva questa curiosa abitudine di passare per il suo studio, prima di ogni missione. Cercava la sua compagnia e, ogni qual volta era il momento di andare, gli depositava un leggero bacio sulla mano destra. Le prime volte quel gesto aveva suscitato imbarazzo nell'artista, facendolo arrossire violentemente. Dopo era subentrata la curiosità. Voleva sapere il perché di quel gesto tanto singolare e del perché lo riservasse a lui in particolare. Leonardo non poteva negare che quel gesto lo lusingasse tantissimo. Ezio era un giovane uomo di grande bellezza e, per sfortuna di Leonardo, lo sapeva benissimo dell'effetto che scatenava. Ma era anche un Don Giovanni, e quindi mai avrebbe ricambiato i sentimenti dell'artista. Leonardo quindi lo lasciava continuare questo suo singolare gesto, nella remota speranza che un giorno egli avrebbe trovato il coraggio di affrontare la questione.

\- Perché continui a farmi il baciamano Ezio? - Gli chiese un giorno, quando sentiva di aver raccolto abbastanza coraggio. L'assassino era di fronte a lui, la mano guantata che delicatamente reggeva quella di Leonardo. Ezio evitava il suo sguardo, alla ricerca di una spiegazione plausibile.

\- Ma niente Leonardo credimi… E' una cosa stupida, lascia perdere. - Tagliò corto l'uomo, dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

\- Per quanto stupida essa sia. - Cominciò Leonardo, facendolo fermare sul posto. - Voglio che tu sappia che non ti giudicherò… puoi dirmi tutto amico mio, lo sai. - Le ultime parole le sussurrò appena. Ezio rimase qualche secondo di spalle, poi si voltò lentamente. Con il cappuccio alzato Leonardo non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Rischio la vita ogni giorno e sento che solo la tua compagnia può tranquillizzarmi, prima di una missione. - Ammise, la testa bassa. Rimase in silenzio per ancora qualche secondo, Leonardo che pazientemente aspettava.

\- Diciamo che quel baciamano è un… portafortuna… ecco ti ho detto che era stupida. - Disse, grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato.

Leonardo a quel punto rise. - Non lo è affatto… solo mi sorprende che usi me come tuo portafortuna. Potresti avere tutti i baci delle più belle dame di Firenze a vegliarti in missione. - Disse l'artista sorridendogli.

\- Sì ma loro non sono te Leonardo… nessuno può prendere il tuo posto. - Si affrettò a dire Ezio, togliendosi finalmente il cappuccio e lasciandosi vedere dall'altro.

Vide Leonardo arrossire violentemente, fino alle orecchie. Il suo cuore perse un battito a quella visione.

Leonardo nel mentre stava cercando di calmarsi, di fermare il suo cuore dal battere così forte. Una fiamma di speranza si accese nel suo animo, un fuoco difficile da placare per quanto ci provasse.

Ezio si avvicinò, prendendo di nuovo la mano destra dell'altro.

\- Posso avere il mio portafortuna adesso? - Chiese Ezio, con un sorriso in volto che per Leonardo riuscì difficile anche parlare. Annuì con il capo, chiudendo gli occhi per l'imbarazzo.

Era troppo vicino, di sicuro sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata.

Ezio lo vide chiudere gli occhi per un attimo, e ne approfittò per rubargli un bacio lieve sulle labbra. Fu un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra, appena un contatto. Leonardo spalancò gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere Ezio a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, un sorriso sornione in volto.

\- Direi che questo mi porterà più fortuna degli altri. - Sussurrò e Leonardo rabbrividì di piacere a sentire il respiro dell'altro solleticargli le labbra. Prima che potesse ritornare in sé, Ezio era già andato via, pronto all'azione. Leonardo sentiva il cuore pompargli nelle orecchie e le gambe deboli. Si sedette sulla prima sedia che trovò e nascose il volto paonazzo nelle mani.

\- Ezio Ezio che cosa hai combinato… - Disse, senza però fermarsi dal sorridere come un cretino. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre le dita dell'altra sfioravano il punto dove le labbra dell'assassino lo avevano sfiorato.

\- Buona fortuna - Gli sussurrò, il cuore che non la smetteva di battere all'impazzata.


End file.
